1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hanger supports and more particularly to a hanger support with vertically disposed garment hanging grooves.
2. Description of Related Art
Hanger supports have been widely used for fastening one or more hangers having hung garment(s). However, the conventional designs suffered from several disadvantages. For example, the fastening is not reliable, the structural strength is not sufficient, and the quality is poor. Hence, supported garments are messy in most commercially available hanger supports. Thus, improvement exists.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hanger support device comprising a base, a pivotal engagement mechanism, a pin, and a pair of parallel pad members on the bottom of the engagement mechanism wherein the engagement mechanism is rotatable to secure to the base for causing the pad members to clamp on a plurality of hangers hung on the hanging grooves in a locked state of the hanger support device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hanger support device wherein the base comprises a plurality of hanging grooves and a plurality of arc members each alternate with one of the hanging grooves so that two adjacent hangers are suitably spaced apart.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a hanger support device wherein a variety of hangers may be hung on the hanger grooves and clamped by pad members formed of elastomeric material so as to enhance the adaptability of the base.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a hanger support device wherein the base further comprises an upwardly raised tab and the engagement mechanism comprises an opening at the free end so that the engagement mechanism is rotatable to cause the tab to fasten in the opening in a locked state of the hanger support device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hanger support device further comprising a latching means wherein after the engagement mechanism is covered on the base, the latching means is pivotable to be secured in the locked state of the hanger support device.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention provide a hanger support device comprising a base comprising a vertical projection having a pivotal member at an upper end, a plurality of hanging grooves, a plurality of arc members each alternate with one of the hanging grooves, an upwardly raised tab at one end of the projection, a lower flat abutted the tab, and an elongate transverse slot abutted the other end of the projection; a pivotal engagement mechanism hinged to the other end of the projection, the engagement mechanism comprising an opening at the free end and a slope on one edge of the opening; and a pair of parallel pad members on the bottom of the engagement mechanism; wherein the engagement mechanism is rotatable to cause the flat to contact the bottom of the engagement mechanism with the tab fastened in the opening by engaging the tab with the slope so that a plurality of hangers hung on the hanging grooves are clamped by the pad members in a locked state of the hanger support device. By utilizing this hanger support, the fastening/unfastening of a hanger is by simply pivoting the engagement mechanism. Further, garments are neat while stored in a garment bag incorporating the hanger support.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.